


A Visit to An Old Friend

by Paidendryl



Series: Story Requests [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper is twelve years old in this, M/M, Not BillDip, but it is implied that Bill has taken a liking to the child, child's play (1988) au, platonic really because not about that life, this is a child's play au so that should tell you as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paidendryl/pseuds/Paidendryl
Summary: Having your soul stuck inside a body made of plastic was not an ideal situation. After getting into a nasty altercation with an old henchman of his, Bill pays a visit to a friend hoping to get the answer he was seeking.Though he'd just take it by force too if necessary.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Story Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/532027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	A Visit to An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot written for a close friend of mine. We were watching the original Child's Play because we love that movie better than the remake, sorry Mark Hamill, but Brad Dourif is my main boi.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this buddy!

Pain was all that Bill could register. Pain and anger. He had thought for sure that being in a damn toy’s body would make him invincible to receiving any wounds, but what a letdown _that_ had been!

He grasped at the brick wall he was leaning against, feeling the brittle of it dig under his nails and he cursed at the fleeting flashes of pain that accompanied it. Normally, Bill wasn’t averse to feeling pain given his sadistic and masochistic tendencies, but given his current situation _right_ _now_ , it was not a welcome discovery.

He had made the mistake of going after one of his long time henchman who had yet to pay back a debt to him, but instead of cooperating as he thought they might’ve, they had instead tried to shoot him down and kill him. To which Bill had laughed and made a show of, but in the end, the bullet that hit him sent a hot searing pain through his shoulder, and a glance and feel at it confirmed that he was indeed bleeding and that he wasn’t all powerful as the spell in Sixer’s book claimed to be. Which sent a rush of worry and irritation through him. If he was bleeding when he shouldn’t be then that means he could die and Bill would _not_ die in a plastic toy’s body. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to keep moving forward because something in him told him that he starting to rely on borrowed time. But for what, he didn’t know.

He left the scene quickly though, figuring that his henchman could have a few extra moments to live before he rained hell on his ass and taught him a lesson about double crossing and selling out. He had other important things to do now anyways. His top priority was to figure out a way to get out of this body and into an actual human one, but he also had to get back to the brat before things started getting suspicious. Lucky for him, he was nearby a place that would hold all his answers.

**\- - -**

He arrived shortly around 4pm, and he had at most an hour left to get what he needed and return back to the kid. He chuckled quietly to himself as he snuck in through the window of the building where he would soon reconnect with an old friend. He pondered of their reaction as to seeing him. Would they be scared? Surprised? Both? They should be, after all it was because of _them_ that Bill got stuck like this.

Landing silently on his feet, he looked around the lab room and listened out for any noises. He could hear faint talking coming from another area in the room and recognized the muttering voice almost instantly. His smile grew, how perfect.

He walked into the spacious part of the room and took note of the stacks of books and papers riddled everywhere. He saw the messy desk and the hunched over figure working there. He was almost disappointed by how little had changed. The pain in his shoulder increased and it was a reminder of why he was there anyways. Ah well, shame he couldn’t linger a bit to mess with the man. However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get to see his look of horror.

“Hello there, Sixer,” he called out, and immediately the figure straightened up and whirled around, their eyes were wide and looking around wildly to find the source of the voice. Bill chuckled and called again, “Down here,” he broke into a mad chortle of humor as those same frightened eyes looked down and he relished as he watched the older man jolt back like he had been burned and nearly fell on his ass. Bill grinned madly, a sight that probably didn’t read well with the face he had been given. He remembered trying to scare the brat once and while he got the desired effect of fear and submission, the kid’s quick wit of telling him he looked constipated still irked him and made him crinkle his nose slightly.

However here, the man’s look of dread didn’t ebb or break into that of amusement, no, he was _terrified_ and Bill lived for it. He was glad that his hold over the man still elicited fear from him, served him right for what he did anyways.

“Surprise!” He cheered, throwing his hands up in the air with an exaggerated effect, “Check it, Sixer! The spell worked perfectly!”

The man’s eyes blinked, recognizing the voice speaking to him, “Bill?” He questioned, “Bill Cipher, is that you?”

Bill’s blue-slowly turning brown-eyes lit up with delight and he bowed his head just a bit as though he were a gentleman tipping his hat, “The one and the same!” he chirped, “Didja miss me? Admit it, you missed me,” he cackled.

“You-you can’t be here!” The man said, alarmed, and Bill chuckled at that, tilting his head slightly with a pout.

“Aw, Fordsy,” he cooed sweetly, but the hint of ill will was obvious in his eyes, “I’m hurt. I thought we were friends.” The man shook his head violently and took a step back when Bill took one forward.

“We are _not_ friends,” the man hissed angrily, “You went behind my back with your own sick motives and cost me _years_ of research!”

Bill rolled his eyes and waved him off, “ _Yeesh_ , Stanford, you’re still holding a grudge? You Pines folk must have some strong hating genes in your blood or something,” he sighed, but at the rigid look Ford was giving him he knew he hit a nerve. Regardless though, Bill remembered he was pressed on time and instead switched the subject to the matter at hand, “But that aside,” he said quickly before Ford’s mouth could open, “I didn’t come for rehashing, though I wouldn’t be opposed to it after-,”

“ _Not on your life_ ,” Ford was quick to interject, “Whatever you come looking for, count me out! I’m not going to help you!”

A flash of red could be seen in Bill’s eyes and his fists clenched tightly. It was clear he was highly displeased by the other’s words, not that Ford could be bothered to care. Whatever it was that that maniac had done or needed, Ford was not going to oblige. The doll in question simply pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

“At least hear me out, Sixer,” he said, looking up at him, “I’m _bleeding_ ,” he grounded out and pointed at this shoulder. It was then that Ford took in the appearance of his former friend and blinked with surprise, “I got this just _last night_. I performed the spell the night you tried to seal me up, and for once I thought you had done right by giving me a way out. I couldn’t feel any pain nor could I get hurt, and yet low and behold,” he chuckled ruefully, “I get shot by a gun. Hell, I can even _feel_ it as it punctured me. It hurt, Ford,” he snarled, voice rising in volume as he showed the true extent of his fury, “It hurt so goshdamn _much_ it even _bled_! Now why is that?”

Ford swallowed, eyebrows knitting together before the realization dawned on him. He met Bill’s eyes warily and answered, “You’re turning human.” It was Bill’s turn to look bug-eyed and surprised.

“Fucking _what_?”

Ford shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, “The more time you spend in that body, the more human you’ll become,” he clarified. Bill growled and stomped a foot on the ground, eyes narrowed dangerously onto the other.

“You mean I’m going to be stuck as a plastic freak?!” He shouted, “No fucking way!” he hissed and pointed a finger at him, “ _You_ got me into this mess, now you get me out!”

Ford shook his head, and the anger on Bill’s face melted off into confusion, “I can’t do that,” the man replied.

“And why not?”

Ford scowled and it was his turn to be angry, “Because you’re an _abomination_ , Bill! You’ve perverted _everything_ I’ve taught you and used it for evil behind my back, and you _have to_ be stopped!”

Bill’s blue eyes flashed a shade of red, thin plastic lips curling into a scowl. His eyes narrowed onto Ford’s rapidly moving figure and watched as he rifled through drawers and scattered books and papers until he found the one he was seeking. The man gave a triumphant sound of relief and spun around to face the moving doll. Bill’s eyes widened, and for a moment, the cocky, coldness in them disappeared and was replaced by a spark of fear.

But the human turned doll was nothing if cunning and adamant in winning. So instead of showing it, he gave a snort, much to Ford’s surprised curiosity.

“See,” he began, smile returning and a dangerous look in his eyes, “I thought you might say something like that, so that’s why I came prepared.”

Ford furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Bill’s dark streak gleamed in his eyes and he pulled his hand back from behind him, brimming with sadistic glee. Ford’s eyes widened at the blue flame encasing his left hand.

“That’s not-!”

“ _Oh,_ but it _is_ ,” Bill broke off into a laugh, “You shouldn’t tell your customers all about your dark secrets, Fordsy,” he cackled, “It’ll get you in trouble _every time_.” He thrusted his hand out, sending the blue flames directly at the older man. Ford yelped and the book fell from his hands as he collapsed to the ground, shocks of electricity coursing throughout his entire body. He grunted and wheezed, doing his best to stave off the satisfaction the other would derive from it if he heard them.

“I-I’ll _never_ te-ell… _you_ ,” he coughed, groaning as his left arm gave out and he faltered in his position. Bill tsked, shaking his head as he raised his glowing hand, the pain and shocks increasing with it till the older man was screaming bloody murder from his throat.

“Tell me or die, Sixer, _your choice_ ,” he hissed as he finally knelt before him, reaching his non-flamed hand into the blue flames and tugging at the man’s hair. Ford stifled a whimper from the added pain as Bill forced his head up so he could look at him. As the pain continued to course through him, the older man could feel his vision blurring and becoming unfocused. He could’ve sworn that the doll’s pupils had become thin slits, almost demonic like in their nature. But a quick, and very weak, blink had them vanishing and returning to normal like they were never there. He let out a shaky breath, body shuddering from the amount of effort it took.

Bill leaned in closer, his warm breath puffing against his face, “How do I get _out_ of this _damn body_?”

Groaning again, Ford lowered his head. Would it really be so terrible to tell the other? He still had a family to care for and his brother’s well-being to look out for. Plus there was his great-niece and nephew who he had just arrived to Gravity Falls not too long ago and Ford _wanted_ to be there to be a part of their lives with Stanley. He couldn’t let them or his brother down. But was it worth the risk to give the secret to Bill, unknowing of what horrors might be unleashed and what would become of the other person should he succeed? He swallowed and the pain was growing more intense with each passing second. It took all of his strength to remember to breathe and find his voice.

“O-O… _kay_ ,” he forced out, “Okay, I’ll tell you!”

And as soon as those words were out, the pain was gone in an instant. Bill grinned and carelessly dropped the man’s head. Finally, a chance to get out of this fucking body, he thought. He casually looked around for a clock and when he found one hanging right over Ford’s desk, he cursed. It was well past the hour and he had promised the damn kid he’d be back before then so as not to draw suspicion on him at the police station. He really fucking hated being in debt to other people, but Pine Tree had proven his use and Bill, _unfortunately_ , needed the kid around to help him get things done. He couldn’t very well do that if the kid screwed him over by his poor lying skills and ruined his plans. However, he was certain that once he managed to free himself of this doll curse, he’d have his fun with that stinking brat and make him _wish_ he hadn’t ever come across the other.

However, there was a smaller part of him that opted against harming the younger. The kid was smart, too _fucking smart_ , and highly intelligent. Such a waste it would be if he ended him so quickly in his youth. Perhaps he could train him and show him the ropes, give the kid some excitement and a taste of the dark side so he wouldn’t be so much of a fucking pussy.

Gritting his teeth at the internal struggle of what he wanted to do to that twerp, Bill instead forced himself to look back at the old man, watching with mild satisfaction as he rose up on shaky elbows and nearly face-planted into the hard floor. But as amusing as it was, time was wasting and he could feel the wounds in his fake body starting to feel real and apparent. He swallowed, hating that even his mouth was starting to salivate and such.

“How do I get out of this body?” he asked, again, voice sharp and impatient. Ford managed a weak glare at him, almost as if to say _well if you hadn’t shocked me with almost a five-thousand voltage shock, you’d have it sooner_. But a quick snap of his fingers and the blue flames encasing his hand again quickly wiped that sassy look off his face. Bill snorted quietly nonetheless, after all, it had been an eight-thousand voltage shock so fuck off Sixer. Though if he had told the man that it would’ve been left a mystery to him of how the hell he had even managed to survive that, but Bill wasn’t stupid enough to forget to make sure that he kept his heart still beating.

Ford reached for the journal that he had dropped minutes beforehand and Bill quickly glanced at the number _2_ written on top of a golden six-fingered embroidered hand. His eyes widened a fraction at the familiarity of it and in a moment of uncharacteristic snatching, he grabbed it from the man and examined it over.

“How many of these have you got?” He asked, eyes looking up to meet his. Ford stiffened and he looked hesitant to say anything. However, instead of answering his question, he cautiously took the book back and opened it up, beginning to flicker through the pages to find the page he needed. Bill did nothing nor did he try to pry, he already figured it out anyways. From the way the man had reacted to the question, he had certainly made more, but the exact number could’ve been a guess. However, from his knowledge of Sixer, the man had only taken so many notes from the doll’s observation and without warning, immediately stopped. Bill had asked him once about it in his younger years, but the older man only narrowed his eyes at him and said nothing. He had let him slide at the time, but Bill was wiser now and more in tune with the thoughts of others than he was before. Magic he had worked to build from over time had strengthened him and given him higher abilities than most pathetic humans could ever wish to have. Ford had been one of those people, and he had even tried to study the other when he worked under his wing.

Of course, that had come to a halting stop when he realized Bill’s ulterior motives were less than sane and figured he needed to stop him. He had tried doing so by at first attempting to seal him and his magic away by force, but Bill had escaped halfway into the spell and ran to the nearest shop near the Gravity Falls labs. Much to his annoyance and rotten luck, it was a children’s store. Looking around for the nearest thing to transfer his soul into had been tough and when Sixer and the One-Eyed society, or whatever the fuck they had called themselves, had arrived to take him back, it was even harder. But Bill had managed to find something to trade places with. It had been a stupid, plastic, walking and moveable doll. From the sign next to it, it was apparently a new, hot children’s seller. Not that he cared. The doll’s skin was pale and it was about the size of those trashy antique dolls found in consignment or shady stores. The hair was a fine and thin straight style of blonde, his clothing that of a blue jean material and in the design of a child’s jumper with a red shirt underneath it. But the face was what made Bill cringe just the tiniest bit. It was that of a childlike innocence. It came off as warm and inviting, and friendly even. Much to Bill’s chagrin it was just the complete opposite of the tidy, cold hearted monster that he was.

The shouts of the society and Ford had him jolting out of his reluctance and disgust and he grabbed the doll because it would be a cold day in Hell before he decided to be a fucking stuffed bear and at least with the dumb doll he’d look somewhat normal. Avoiding the deep, beach blue eyes of the toy, he laid beside it and began the spell to transfer his soul. It was quick and painless, and Bill felt a rush of adrenaline through his body as he heard the loud clack of thunder and the blinding lightning that came with it. With a sick twisted smile, he could feel his soul leaving his body and his eyes shut for the final time as he gave an exhale, signaling his last breath as a human.

A loud clash of thunder had roared one last time and lightning struck through the top of the building and hitting both Bill’s and the doll’s body directly. Ford and the other members of the Society of the Blind Eye arrived moments too late and without any knowledge of what Bill Cipher had done. Ford had simply knelt by the body of the man and felt for a pulse but unable to find one. They all stood there bewildered and confused as to how the other could’ve even passed away. But the scorch marks on Bill’s body from the lightning strike had given them enough info that the man had died an electrified death. None of them noticed the widening pupils of the doll beside him.

Fast forward a few weeks after the event, it took Bill a few times to reconnect with his new body. But when he finally managed to gain control over it, it wasn’t without anger. He awoke officially to find himself encased in one of the dumb boxes the dolls came packaged in and he was livid. He had attempted to break through immediately but despite having control, he was still too weak and his powers were still half restrained from the spell Ford had cast on him. And it was because of that detail that Bill could do nothing but wait and pretend that he wasn’t actually alive.

And the universe made sure to test him because not even a day later from his awakening, he had been sold off to some desperate looking girl who had told him all about how happy he’d make her twin brother. Not that Bill cared in the slightest, but if it meant that he’d be able to get out of the stupid box and actually do what he wanted to do, then he could manage. Honestly, he had thought to make himself known right then and there to the girl, after all, she had a sort of chaotic energy radiating about her. But something about her didn’t sit well and she looked like the type who couldn’t keep a secret very well. And it would bode badly for Bill if she went around telling people he was actually alive. Just imagine how fast Stanford would be able to find him if word got back to him about a living doll. He shuddered inwardly, so off as a gift he went. Which worked out better for Bill in the end. The boy who he had been given to looked exactly, if not a bit nerdier and awkward, and slightly more of a pushover, like his twin, showing that indeed they very much were. But Bill had taken an interest the moment he saw him.

They were both twelve years old and it was apparently their birthday. However, from what he heard from that girl’s explanation of why she was getting him, their parents had been both having a rough year so they couldn’t afford to buy them things. Sad, but Bill hardly felt sympathetic for the sob story. He only cared when the time came for him to be “unwrapped” and he was met with the curious, if not slightly impressed, expression of the boy. It took everything in Bill not to blink, nor lose his childish smile.

“Uh, is this one of those advanced toy dolls?” the boy had asked. The girl beside him, _Mabel_ , as Bill had come to known, nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup it is!” She squealed, “I know you’ve been wanting one because the tech looked cool and you wanted to own it, so I managed to find one! It was online, being sold by this really weird guy, but it was cheaper than most of the original dolls because he got it from this destroyed toy store back in Oregon!”

That’s when Bill’s eyes had widened involuntarily. _What the fuck_? He had thought, so he wasn’t even in Gravity Falls anymore?!

“Mabel, what the heck!? That’s like…incredibly dangerous! How did you know that guy wasn’t trying to scam you?!” The boy had asked and Bill was impressed by how inquisitive he was. At least he seemed to hold more of a brain than that shooting star sweater wearing girl. Mabel simply blushed at that and gave a small grin.

“He was really desperate, Dipper,” she said, “Like…unnaturally so. He kept saying the doll was alive in some way and I figured since you liked the paranormal, supernatural stuff that this would be perfect!”

Bill took note of how quick the boy’s demeanor was to change and how his brown eyes seemed to light up with a hint of fascination. So he had a lust for the darker things in life, aye? Though what Shooting Star had said concerned him slightly. Had he done some spooky shit while he was out? His reflections were taken away as the box was suddenly being opened and fresh, _clean_ air was immediately rushed in. Bill inhaled it quickly and let it out just as suddenly before he was being lifted from it. Dipper grunted as he pulled him out and set him on the couch next to him.

“A haunted doll?! That’s amazing!” he had said, and oh how _amazing_ it was. After the girl had fallen asleep that night after their somewhat boring party, Bill had wasted no time in showing to the boy, Dipper, later renamed Pine tree because of his last name and his love of trees, that he was indeed a living doll. Dipper, had stared at him disbelievingly for a moment and even thought he was dreaming until Bill had made it known by pinching him. After that, Dipper was fully awake and had begun bombarding Bill with questions and theories about how he could _possibly be alive_. It had surprised and pleased Bill altogether, glad that he hadn’t gotten stuck to some brainless meat sack. Pine Tree was pretty smart for his age and he listened to Bill with the eyes of a person who was seeing God for the first time in their life and the doll enjoyed it. It was nice being awed at and respected for the powerful being he really was. It was after that moment that he and Dipper developed a sort of bond, the man would answer his questions and Dipper would do his bidding no questions asked. Which worked out perfectly when he found out they were in California and he needed a way to get back to Oregon. Luckily enough, Dipper had told him he had family there and wasted no time in seeing if he could convince their parents to let him go. Which worked of course because Bill still had enough magic to use on them. And it was enough for him because once time came for them to leave on a bus, Bill’s bloody carnage began.

Coming back from his memories at Ford’s noise of affirmation, he quickly blinked back up to look at the man, ignoring the dull throbbing in his shoulder. The older had placed the book in front of him and pointed at the area on the page that held the information for him.

“In order to undo this spell, you’d need to transfer your soul into the body of the first person you revealed your secret to,” he said, and at that, Bill had blanked. He sputtered a moment before breaking out into a laugh.

“You’re kidding,” he said, looking down to read the words. But in fact, the other was not and Bill was once again shocked. He shook his head, “You’re telling me that I have to trade places with the person I told I was alive?” at Ford’s nod he couldn’t help but laugh again, “The first person I told my secret to was a twelve-year old boy! Are you telling me I’m going to be twelve years old again?!”

Ford’s eyes widened and met his gaze. Oh gods, was that true? His look of horror must’ve translated back over to Bill because the doll laughed even harder. Ford felt his blood freeze cold and his heart plummeted. What had he just done? It was one thing if it was on some adult, but a child?! A _child_ that had a whole life ahead of them?! He shook his head and pushed aside his coat to reveal the gun tucked at his side.

“No,” he said, “No I won’t let you! There’s still time to get rid of you!”

Bill’s laugh stopped abruptly and he looked at Ford’s open side, taking in the sight of the gun with a blank and unreadable face. Then he grinned, dark and malicious.

“Sorry, Fordsy, but I’m spoken for,” he said, “I have a date with a twelve year old boy,” he began, standing up and snapping his fingers, bright blue flames appeared again on his hand, “And _you_ have a date with _death_!”

He wasted no time in wrapping Ford back into that shield of electricity and the older man let out a bloodcurdling scream as soon as the shocks shot through him. However, before Bill could take pleasure in watching his old nemesis writhe in pain and die, the door to the lab was suddenly being forced open and he broke his torture. He growled and looked back to the older man, who was grunting and whimpering, one last time.

“You may have gotten lucky this time, Sixer. But that Pines brat is _mine_ ,” he moved past him and towards the window he came through, “I’ll be seeing you soon, Stanford,” he sneered and then he was gone as quick as he came.

Ford laid gasping on the floor, tears in his eyes and fear tearing through him just as the last name registered through his ringing ears.

_That Pines brat is mine_.

Pines.

_Twelve year old boy_.

_Pines._

He felt his tears break through as his mind made the connection and he hoped to God that it wasn’t who he thought he was. Bill couldn’t have come in contact with Dipper right? He wasn’t the very same twelve year old that Bill had told his secret to right?

As he curled in pain and fear of what he had just unknowingly done, the door to his lab broke open and in rushed his twin brother and his great-niece. They both had faces of fear as they entered and saw him lying on the floor. Mabel had reached him first and carefully placed her hands on his shoulders, urging him to make a noise to confirm he was still alive. He twitched his fingers just as Stan made his way over and heard the relief that came from them both. He met their gazes and could see something was very wrong.

“Grunkle Ford,” Mabel’s watery voice broke through, “Did _he_ do this?”

And it clicked that somehow Mabel already knew about Bill and he gave a short nod.

“Yes,” he wheezed out, reaching a hand to clasp hers, “B-But I’m okay,” he assured her. Then he looked over at Stan and his eyes said everything they needed to. His twin stiffened and he shook his head, hoping that this was twisted dream. But Ford’s words only confirmed that his nightmare was real.

“Dipper’s in trouble,” Ford said, “We have to get to him before _he_ does!”

Stan nodded, his face pale and eyes wide, “Dipper got sent to the psyche ward after breaking down in front of the police, but Bill doesn’t know that. Or, at least he shouldn’t.”

Ford made to move as soon as he found the strength to get past the pain, “Then there’s no time to waste. We _need_ to get there quickly.”

**\- - -**

Unbeknownst to either of them, a lonesome doll had gotten off from under a stopped bus and stood before a tall, dark grey building. His blue eyes that were growing more lifelike, and starting to change to a dark brown, had lit up with a dark pleasure as he read the sign along the wall of the entrance.

_Gravity Falls Psyche Ward_.

His smile grew and he began walking towards the doors, eyes peering up at the many rooms and guessing which one was his little saplings.

_Ready or not_ , he thought with an evil grin, _here I come_.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye-o! So this is actually now a new personal favorite story of mine, definitely added to my list of favorite things to write about so I'll probably indulge in it some more. Honestly I have my friend to thank for helping to give birth to this idea with me. We had gotten on to the subject of Gravity Falls because I needed her help with a case of writer's block I could feel coming and she was quick to answer by feeding me the idea of how good a Child's Play Au would be and well...got out of hand!
> 
> To those lovelies who read this, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this one shot! I had a tons of fun writing it! Feel free to share with me your thoughts and heck even let me know which Child's Play movie you loved the most (If you've seen them of course. If you haven't and you love a good slasher/thriller/horor film, definitely recommend the 1988 Child's Play!
> 
> **Comments? Thoughts? Opinions?**
> 
> **Your comments mean a lot to me, they really do, so please feel free to leave me one! I love hearing your thoughts, ideas, and opinions!**
> 
> **✧ ─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ**
> 
> **You can catch me on Tumblr @paidenzilla**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Apologies for any grammar errors!!**
> 
> **Please leave a comment or a critique (if ya want!)**


End file.
